


what happens in the backseat

by gallade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom!Jean, Car Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Football, Heterochromic Eren, High School AU, M/M, basically eren rides horse boy, blowjobs to whistle by florida, erejean - Freeform, fucking in the back of a truck, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallade/pseuds/gallade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football practice is cancelled for the day, and Eren has to give Jean a ride home. Let's just say Eren's been noticing the way Jean likes to look at that rockin' booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> this is my first oneshot and my first ever actual full-on smut fic i've ever written! i hope you enjoy this fic; my best friend and my boyfriend were like "wow that's pretty good" so i decided to put it here!
> 
> EDIT:   
> this fic was revised on january 11th, 2014! apologies for any original errors. |D  
> i do have a [tumblr](http://viobeast.tumblr.com)!

The first moment Jean Kirstein realized that he was falling for his enemy was when he felt his heart thump against his chest in a way that was peculiar over anything else, because he'd been _punched_. 

It was the tenth grade, and little pudgy, bracefaced, heterochromic Eren Jaeger was about to fucking kill him because he'd been flirting with Mikasa, Eren's intimidating adopted sister who had sent him glares that could kill. He'd received these glares multiple times. Jean, with his puny height -- he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet -- and his greasy hair, as well as acne, had said something stupid about her, something along the lines any pubescent teenage boy would have said, and he'd been greeted by a fist to the cheek. 

It'd left a nasty, blueish-purple bruise, but he actually dreamed about the feel of those strangely soft knuckles nailing him in the face for long after the purple faded away to yellow and then the bruise faded overall. He didn't even bother questioning his feelings.

Junior year when Eren showed up, the braces off his teeth, looking muscular rather than chubby, and with his skin sunkissed and hair still messy, Jean fell even harder. By that time he'd tidied his appearance up: his hair was neater and his growth spurt had finally hit. He didn't think he looked hot or anything, but he did shoot a few girls a wink or something or the sort and earned a flirty smile back. Hotshot Jean. Landing all the ladies.

Football season rolled around and let's just say Jean had a fun time secretly admiring that Jaeger ass even though that fucking idiot Connie Springer had noticed and shot him a knowing, sly smirk. As if. Everyone knew he was fucking the culinary expertise Sasha Braus in the unused science room of the vacant east wing a few days a week, probably. Jean would tell his secret if baldie told his own.

One day seemed a little off, though; he showed up to practice late and most of the team was gone. A few of the varsity guys loitered around, chatting it up, and he spotted Eren kicking at a patch of grass over by one of the goalposts. The brunet saw Jean standing there, duffel bag under his arm and looking more confused than anything, and waved him over; the taller male sneered as he walked, tottering on his feet and shifting his weight with that same sneer as he arrived over by the "stupid guy he totally hated".

Right.

"Coach cancelled practice today but he told me to give you a ride because he's sick of watching you walk home every day," Eren explained, but then smirked evilly and spat at Jean's feet like the little shit he was. "'Cause you don't even have your learner's permit or anything at this age. Fucking loser."

"Shut up, shitstain," retorted Jean as he dragged his spat-on shoe on the grass to clean it off again. "You're an asshole. Just lead me to your car."

They soon found themselves in the tidy little car, and by little car he meant huge truck. It was black and really just overall a beautiful vehicle and the backseat was small but looked comfortable. How Eren's family could afford this was beyond him.

"Uh, no," Eren said as Jean opened the door to the passenger side's seat. "Sit your ass in the backseat. Disgusting. Just put your shit in the front."

"Someone's feeling very explicit with their language today."

"Do you want a fucking ride or not?"

Shaking his head, Jean just tossed his duffel bag in and closed the door, opening the one to the back next and plopping himself in the backseat. As soon as he closed the door and buckled himself in, Eren was starting the engine and backing out.

Their silence was painful and as much as Jean loved riding in here, in the car of no one other than his crush and rival, almost, he wished at least some conversation would start.

As he opened his mouth to speak, though, a familiar voice interrupted his own. "Are you gay?" Eren asked. "You look at my ass a lot on the field." The question wasn't spoken with the usual amount of malice and overused curse words, but curiosity. It made Jean shift in his seat uncomfortably. If he admitted it out loud it might just make it easier, right?

"Uh.." he started, a deep blush making his face and the tips of his ears go pink. "Yeah, I am, but-"

"Do you wanna fuck?"

Jean squeaked. He actually made some weird feminine noise that made him blush even more, the red spreading down to his neck. He didn't know what to say. Was this all a joke or something? Was Eren trying to trick him?

When he looked up, though, all he saw in the mirror was a calculating stare on him. The idiotic heterochromic one.

"Why me?" was all he responded with, and Eren chuckled to himself before answering very matter-of-factly.

"I dunno. Just like your ass too. As in, like your butt. Not your personality or anything. You're a shithead." The vehicle was pulled over to the side of the road and Jean pressed into the seat, wishing he could disappear. Was this seriously, actually happening?OhmygodtheyweregoingtofuckinthebackseatofErenfuckingJaeger'sttruckwhatthehell.

"But I won't fuck you if there's not music on the radio. I don't wanna hear you moaning that much. That's sick as hell."

"Shut the hell up. You want this ass, come get it." The response from Jean was curt but he unbuckled himself and pressed down the lock on the door.. Just to try and be suggestive or something.

The look in Eren's eyes was animalistic. Wanting, needing, craving. Jean heard the click of the other's seatbelt being unbuckled and Eren was wriggling to the backseat slowly, giving a small grunt as he almost got stuck trying to squirm back. The radio station he'd put it on was upbeat pop shit and Jean didn't really care about it but it was loud and playing Birthday by Katy Perry. Strangely suggestive for a strangely suggestive moment.

Eren didn't waste any time; he pushed Jean back against the seat to where he was laying down, the shorter brunet sitting himself on Jean's hips before leaning down himself and capturing a pair of chapped, feverish lips with his own. The kiss tasted like Eren's strawberry Chapstick and was strangely awkward, teeth clicking against each others' slightly until they eased into it.

And Eren seemed to be pretty damn passionate about it because not long after their kiss had commenced, the wetness of Eren's tongue traced his bottom lip before there was no notice given- just tongue clashing with tongue. It was fervent and messy but apparently it had enough order to keep it going and Jean didn't even have time to comprehend the fact that smooth hands smaller than his own were moving up and under his t-shirt, then scooting the shirt up slowly to expose the skin beneath. They broke apart just long enough for Jean to tear off his shirt and toss it and he was pretty sure it landed on the steering wheel or somewhere up on the dashboard but he didn't care. Their shoes were scattered all over the floor anyways with no order in the slightest so a little bit of a mess could be dealt with.

Only one thought ran through his mind: thank God for tinted windows.

Their next kiss was quick and needy, as Eren had removed his own sweatshirt and t-shirt while Jean had been doing the same. Eren shifted his weight from where he sat, the position just enough to deliver friction to Jean's clothed, half-hard length, and this drew a breathy moan from the male as their heavy making out drew on, and Eren, just to be a tease, kept grinding his ass back against the hardness that was present in Jean's sweat pants. It was a mess: teens that were overflowing with hormones getting hard over making out. 

Jean finally decided he didn't want to be dominated anymore and he pushed Eren back a little, reaching to hook his fingers in the loops of Eren's dark jeans. He gave them an experimental tug downwards, but it was a slow process as they hugged the male's hips snugly. Damn, was that hot. Meanwhile, Eren was setting his mouth to work as teeth and a tongue attacked the paler skin of Jean's neck. 

"If you're gonna take my pants off," Eren murmured against skin, sending vibrations and a shiver through the other. "Hurry up and do it." He paused, his voice suddenly dropping to a huskier tone as he started again.

"Jean, I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you, too."

Said teen's face heated up, and as he felt a nibbling and more various spots paid attention to on his neck, he tilted his head to give Eren a better angle before undoing the button on his jeans and pulling them down, and they moved and pulled away for Eren to discard of the garment. Jean sat up and Eren crept up from the floor of the car, and though it was a tight squeeze, it was doable.

He spread Jean's legs and started edging the loose pants down, lower and lower until his boxers were in plain view. Jean knew he shouldn't really be freaking out, as Eren was almost completely bare as well, but he'd admittedly done nothing like this before and was thankful Eren seemed like he knew what he was doing.

The brunet didn't waste any time with yanking off the sweatpants and just like that he was back to his place between Jean's legs. At this point, though, he was leaning closer to the obvious tent in his frenemy's boxers, and before a red-faced Jean could protest, Eren couldn't help himself from pressing a few open-mouthed kisses to the bulge, drawing out a long, low moan from Jean.

"Fuck," cursed the inexperienced male as he shifted, his hips involuntarily moving back towards Eren's working mouth. "Take 'em off right now. Do that again. Anything, Eren." When a devious, hazy, and lust-filled pair of eyes met his own, he knew he was in for it.

Eren did as told. He pulled down Jean's boxers with only a little bit of help from the owner of the underwear and Jean hurriedly reached out grab Eren's ass, make him stand up slightly, and just to pull down Eren's as well before letting him kneel again. They looked at each others' bodies for a moment, savoring the sight, before the boxers were thrown and Eren shoved Jean back down onto his back.

"Let me do something," he murmured, and Jean swallowed, irises withholding nervousness but also excitement as he nodded.

Eren started at the other's neck, lips tracing over each inch of skin carefully, as if his lips were his hands and Jean's skin was a fragile little bird. The tickling of Eren's eyelashes made Jean squirm but the brunet only held the other male down to keep him still for a moment before continuing. Eren was being surprisingly gentle; it confused his companion.

Hands kneaded the insides of Jean's thighs, which brought out a moan that made Eren jump into action instantly. His lips moved and he left marks wherever he could: biting and sucking and admiring the hickeys and lovebites and everything that was giving off the impression that made Jean look like he was his. That made Eren's cock twitch; he was far too excited for this.

Eren moved some more, adjusting himself so his chin was just by Jean's navel. And the song to come on the radio as he lowered himself was the accursed Whistle by FloRida.

"Don't you fucking dare suck my dick to this song," Jean spat, and Eren shrugged in reply.

"Shut up and enjoy it."

Eren took it in his hand first, giving it a few pumps and then leaned down, running his tongue from the base to the tip. He wasted no time in taking the length into his mouth a little at a time, hands working what wasn't in his mouth. Meanwhile Jean's moaning was getting rather wanton, and he but his lip until he tasted the metallic taste of blood against his lip.

"Just let your sounds out. I was lying earlier; let everyone driving past hear you," Eren practically purred, and just the words drew a loud groan past Jean's lips.

Eren decided that would be enough for now; he managed to squirm up and reached for the glovebox and with a lot of effort managed to grab the small bottle of lube and a condom from inside. 

"Um," Jean piped up, face flushed as he sat up, frustrated he wasn't able to finish yet. His breathing was ragged, hair sticking up in almost every direction from laying down. "What are we doing now?"

Eren smirked, popping open the bottle of lube and squeezing a basic amount into his hand. "I'm gonna ride you. That okay?"

Jean nodded numbly, his hips stirring as he straightened himself out, watching as Eren moved the lube over his fingers and smeared some around his hole, then plunged a finger inside. All Jean could do was watch Eren's face: the way the boy's expression changed from a wince to a sated smile after another finger was added. Eren moaned and moved his hips from where he kneeled on the floor, trying to put on a show for the other male even though it wasn't too comfortable to do down there.

The sudden loud moan startled Jean and he watched as Eren threw back his head, moving his hand quicker behind him and as he curled his fingers. Jean pouted, deciding he wanted more attention, and grabbed Eren's face, meeting their lips again in another passionate make-out session. And damn, was Eren a good kisser. Jean was in heaven over here.

Eren realized it was time to move on then, and he withdrew his fingers, pulling back. He ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it over Jean's erect member, then squeezed more lube into the palm of his hand to make sure it would be comfortable enough.

Eren then pulled himself off the floor and kneeled himself on the seat with one leg on either side of Jean, their chests nearly touching from the closeness. "Ready?" Eren breathed, not waiting for a reply as he lowered himself onto the other's cock.

Jean bit back a moan as the tightness surrounded his erection, and Eren almost laughed at the reaction. "You're such a virgin," he teased, pinching Jean's cheek as he paused to adjust. A few seconds later Eren was moving again, just a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"No way. I couldn't possibly be one, right?" Jean replied over the sound of a small groan from the male.

"Not anymore. You're fucking me right now."

Jean rolled his eyes and Eren moved his hips back up, then rolled them back down. The motions were fluid and careful, and his multi-colored eyes locked on his partner's face, admiring Jean's parted lips and the beautiful eyes staring right back at his.

The motions quickened as Jean pulled Eren in for a sloppy kiss, and Eren mumbled into it in an urgent, breathy tone. "Fuck me harder. Move your hips." Jean did as told, sucking on Eren's tongue as he bucked his hips up into the brunet's warmth.

A sudden, loud noise from Eren interrupted their kiss, a shuddering breath inhaled before a series of words was spluttered out, Eren moving his hips frantically. "Right there again Jean fuck yeah hurry up--" He was cut off by another moan, and Jean found himself becoming rather cocky as he jerked his hips up again, and another time after that, each time making Eren shiver and shudder. 

"Now who's gonna be heard by the people driving by, huh?"

"Shut the hell up you stupid-- ah!" 

Jean's eyes trailed down the other's body, beads of sweat making Eren's skin look almost sparkly, and he didn't waste a second on taking the other's length in hand and pumping. Eren reached his climax not too long after that with a scream of Jean's name and the tightness had Jean biting down on Eren's shoulder to muffle his own moans, falling over the edge and finding his release with him. Their chests and stomachs were dirtied with Eren's essence but neither of them really cared as they came down from their highs together.

Eren moved off of Jean's member and Jean didn't do a thing to tidy up yet. He just wrapped his arms around Eren and presed gentle kisses to the bite marks on the smaller's shoulder.

"I lied, you know," Eren said, breathing slowly returning back to normal.

"Hm?"

"I do like your personality, to be honest. But your ass is pretty cool too."

Jean smiled and nuzzled Eren gently. "You're so stupid."


End file.
